Brother to One
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: After the events of the Convergence, Loki finds himself needing to talk to someone, and what better way to communicate than to write to his brother? ...Except that he never sent the letter... Contains spoilers for the new movie, but really? I have a feeling that everyone who cares has seen it by now...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOR 2. This is completely unconnected to my story "Little Brother". I own nothing.  
Loki's POV

Maybe we are brothers in all but blood.  
I suppose I see it now. I didn't at the time.  
Actually, that's a lie.  
I saw it the whole time.  
_I just ignored it._

When I first discovered my heritage, I will admit that I hated myself. Now, I had even less of a chance of ever measuring up to you. I wanted everyone to hate me the way I did. Even you, even Mother.  
Why else would I have let go of that damned spear?  
It was good to be free of Odin's machinations, but seeing the grief on your face was the equivalent of tearing out my own heart.  
_ If I thought I was a pawn before, it was doubly true after I fell to the Chitauri._

I suppose my short-lived attack on New York was my way of trying to fill the void left by my non-existent heart. You should have known better than to think that you could bring me back. When I told you that sentimentality was weakness, I meant it.  
_ I was wrong._

And I won't even go into the time I spent in that cell, with only my illusions for company. I won't try to tell you how much I hated you for all your self-righteousness. I only hope that with my death, I might earn your forgiveness, perhaps even your love. It would be too much to ask for your trust.  
On Svartalfheim, I wondered what it was like for you to watch your brother die. Now pondering this, I find that I'm glad I didn't have to endure such a sight.  
Perhaps now you can remember me as your brother-Aesir at heart, and possibly worthy of honor in the end.  
_Maybe._

Then, when you stood before me, unable to see past my disguise, I wondered. If you could see who it really was who was telling you these things, would you have believed them? Would you have perhaps wished to reconcile? Or would you have demanded I give you what is rightfully yours, the throne, the crown?  
_ I suppose we'll never find out now._  
Then again, perhaps we will.

Hopefully, if you ever read this you'll be able to make sense of my ramblings. I have faith in you.

Sincerely (whether you believe me or not)  
Loki, son of none  
_Brother to one._


	2. Chapter 2

Thor had returned to Asgard. And he had brought Jane, and their infant sons Modi and Magni. It had been five years since the Convergence. They had met with Odin already, and now, Jane was getting the children settled in for the night.

Thor wandered through the old halls, reminiscing about his childhood. He stopped in front of the library, struck by how little had changed. The door still glided open silently. He smiled when he remembered how much Loki had had to do with getting those hinges oiled. His brother had always said it interrupted his reading when he heard that ungodly shriek of metal on metal. Apparently the stewards of the palace took the same care as they had when Loki was among the living.

He wandered into the dusty old chamber, the smell of old leather and parchment bringing back even more memories of his younger brother. Thor recoiled when he remembered Svartalfheim.

_Loki in his arms, struggling to breathe._

_His empty eyes as his spirit departed._

_The rending feeling in his heart as he realized that this time, Loki would not—could not—come back._

Before he could stop it, a tear rolled down his cheek. He brushed it aside, all toughness on the outside. But inside, he felt like a part of him was dead. Sure, he had Jane and their sons, but Loki had left an emptiness that nothing could fill. Thor closed his eyes.

_"I'm a fool…I'm a fool…" _

**_No, Loki, not a fool. How could you think that?_**

_"I'm sorry…"_

**_All is forgiven, but I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who is sorry, brother._**

"Please forgive me, Loki." He whispered. The sound echoed through the chamber, and came back to him. He didn't even realize he'd spoken. He went over to the writing desk in the corner, and picked up one of the books. He flipped through it, recognizing some of Loki's favorite stories. The moment was interrupted when a loose leaf of parchment fluttered to the floor.

Carefully, Thor set the book down, and picked up the paper, recognizing Loki's neat, slanted handwriting. He smiled when he saw that it was addressed to him. But as he read farther, his breath caught in his throat.

This was written after the events of Svartalfheim.

_Impossible…_

Near-silent footsteps made their way through the library. Loki smiled when he saw Thor standing there. Then confusion took over when he saw the thunderer's hands shaking, holding a piece of parchment. Adopting Odin's guise once more, he stepped into the light.

"What is it, son?" Norns, it felt so strange to call his brother "son", but he was a good actor. Thor turned around. He obviously hadn't heard him approaching. He held the letter up so 'Odin' could see it.

"Loki yet lives?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question. Odin stood facing his son, his hands behind his back.

"You saw him die. Is that not proof enough that he is gone?"

"No, he couldn't have known what awaited him on Svartalfheim. He couldn't have written this before. My brother is alive; this is proof. Where is he?" Lightning flashed around the palace, followed by a dangerously low rumble of thunder.

"Why do you wish to know?" _Oh, it felt so good to toy with him…to play with his emotions a little. Just a bit of fun, right?_

"You have no love for him, you expect me to tell you?" Thor sneered, his patience for his father at an end.

"I ought to have you flogged for such insolence, Thor." Odin replied dangerously.

"I loved my brother, yet I allowed my love for you and for Asgard to turn me against him. I realized too late what he meant to me, even after all he'd done…" Thor shouted. He shook his head, the weight of the regret too great for words.

He turned and sat down at the desk, his head in his hands. He didn't glance up when he felt two arms around him, holding him up as the tears fell, matching the rain on the tiled palace roof. Thor glanced up and was shocked to see that it was not Odin, but Loki, who held him. A slow smile made its way across the trickster's face.

"Now you see me, brother."


End file.
